


Cigarette Smoke

by katisdelicious



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katisdelicious/pseuds/katisdelicious
Summary: Bill finds Mike in bed with some girl from school and he’s upset about it. He has a crush on Mike, Mike knows, and Bill knows that Mike knows.
Relationships: William Beckett/Mike Carden





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> They’re supposed to be in high school.

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't mean for you-"

"Why are you apologizing?" He doesn't know what I know. But I know he knows.

He scratches his head, "I- uh.. I don't know."

Now I sigh.

"Look, Mike.." "Bill.."

We speak at the same time. His gray eyes find mine and his jaw drops the slightest bit, "You go first," He says.

"Look, I know you know that I... y'know.." I lick my lips and swiftly look away from his gaze. I don't even wanna say it in front of him.

My eyes focus on the window next to me in the train, it's dark out already. The only thing keeping the outside lit, are the windows of the houses that pass by.

"Yeah-"

My eyes dart over to his face when he starts talking in order to stop him, "But I don't want to talk about it, Mike."

He scratches his lip, "Alright."

My eyes trail to the window again. Why did he have to sit in front of me? I feel too exposed right now.

I can feel his eyes move off of me and from the corner of mine, I spot him staring out the window too. His arm is resting on an arm rest as his head sits in his hand, covering his mouth.

The silence is uncomfortable since we're both thinking the same thing.

I jump as the train comes to a hard stop, stopping at our station.

"I'll walk you home," Mike moves directly next to me. My mouth forms a frown, though not really meaning it. But why does he have to stay with me all night? I just want him to go home already.

I could've said no, but in this moment, I know he wouldn't have let me walked by myself.

The cold air of the Spring night hits in all the right spots, it really is the best kind of air. My hair flies behind my neck, like a model in a movie except, I'm no model.

I shudder as I can feel Mike's eyes set on me, looking for something to say. I don't even have to look at him to know that his lips are pursed and his eyebrows are creased.

"What, Carden?" The sudden outburst of noise causes him to focus on the ground instead of me.

He defensively shrugs before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. "Just looking for something to talk about," He talks funny due to the way he rests the cigarette between his teeth. He lights the thing and takes a drag, before offering it to me.

"Oh, please, Mike. It's cancer on a stick and you fuckin know it. I'll pass."

"You're loss," He smirks.

I hate him. Y'know, this is peer pressure whether he knows that or not! I don't fall for that crap.

"No, you're loss. When you die of lung cancer, you won't be saying the same thing," My hands move around flamboyantly as I speak.

"Harsh."

"But true," I add, "God, at least it smells good."

His mouth forms a smirk, "I thought you hated the smell."

"No, it reminds me of my mother and summertime, I like it," I pause before spitting out, "But inside it's fucking disgusting."

Mike laughs, kind of like a child, "I knew you'd say that."

We make our way down my neighborhood until we reach my home. He—very sweetly—walks me to the door.

"Good night, Bill. I hope you had a good day," He stands oddly close to me, and blows smoke right into my face.

I inhale it, "It was alright, this second hand smoke thing going on definitely doesn't help one bit y'know."

Mike giggles and all of a sudden one of his hands his cupping the back of my neck, while the other holds his cigarette. Quickly, his face gets closer to mine before his lips lightly brush against mine, placing a soft kiss.

"Night, Bill," He slowly takes off, not looking back once.

Each foot moves at a steady pace with one hand in his pocket and the other is supporting the cigarette back into his mouth as he walks down the street, leaving me stunned.

My mouth hangs open a slight and my hands quickly find their way to the door knob—I need to get inside before I chase him down the street and make out with him.

That's why he wanted to talk about it on the train; he likes me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike didn’t know that Bill knew btw!!! <3


End file.
